I don´t speak with Hackers
by silvina
Summary: Helbe und Balmung auf der Feier, über den Sieg des Übels und ihre Verbindung zu einander


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder .hack noch die davor kommenden Charaktere

Inhalt: Dieses mal geht es um ein Pärchen, was es glaube ich nicht so häufig gibt ( ich habe es aber auch mit ungewöhnlichen Leuten g) Balmung und Helba. Ob es Romantisch wird oder eher freundschaftlich, weiß ich noch nicht so genau, wird sich wohl im laufe der Geschichte klären

ONESHOT

I don´t speak with Hackers 

Vom Rand aus beobachtete Helba wie die dot Hackers in Netslum eintrafen, um die große Party zu feiern. Es war viel in den letzten Tagen und Wochen geschehen. Fremde Spieler wurden zu Freunden und traten gegen einen mächtigen Feind an um The World zu retten. Sie alle hatten ihre Aufgaben mit Bravour gemeistert und Tsukasa konnte endlich wieder in die reale Welt zurück kehren. Auch Aura war gerettet, wahrlich ein Grund zum Feiern. Nur drei wichtige Helden fehlten noch, Kite, Orca und Balmung. Doch da brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, der Mann mit den weißen Schwingen würde wissen wie sie in ihr Reichen zu kommen hatten.

Helba lächelte und sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, als Balmung ihr sagte er würde nicht mit Hackern sprechen, und sie ihm mitteilte, dass Kite ein Freund seines Partners war. Früher war er immer eiskalt gewesen, doch das hatte sich geändert. Beide hatten mit einander auskommen müssen, um Kite auf seiner Reise zu begleiten. Dort waren sie sich näher gekommen, nicht wie verliebte, eher wie ein Waffenfrieden und gegenseitigen Respekt. Denn sie beide waren ein Teil dieser Reise gewesen und werden es immer bleiben. Helba drehte sich um, als neben ihr die drei vermissten Personen ankamen. Sie sahen etwas abgehetzt aus, wahrscheinlich waren sie noch auf der Jagd von Databugs gewesen und hatten sich nun ihren Spaß verdient.

Die Hackerin begrüßte alle und Kite stürzte sich sofort zu Blackrose, um mit den anderen mit zu tanzen. Die Feier wurde immer ausgelassener und Helba freute sich, auf die Überraschung, die sie den Helden bereitet hatte. Sie hatte viele Daten umschreiben müssen, um solch ein prächtiges Feuerwerk zu programmieren, hoffentlich würde es denn anderen gefallen.

Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete Balmung das Geschehen und freute sich für Kite und Blackrose, dass sie wieder so ausgelassen sein konnten. Die beiden hatten sich ihre Ruhe und ihren Spaß verdient. Orca trat neben den jungen Mann und sagte, dass auch er sich zu den anderen gesellen würde. Balmung nickte und musste sich ein lachen verkneifen, als er die etwas gelinde ausgedrückt schwerfälligen und steifen Bewegungen seines Partners und Freundes beobachtete. Doch lange konnte er nicht an sich halten und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit von Helba sicherte. Sofort wurde er wieder ruhig und sah zu, wie die Frau sich auf ihn zu bewegte.

Sie hatten vieles gemeinsam erlebt und ein Abenteuer zusammen überlebt. Eigentlich mochte er keine Hacker, solche Leute waren Schuld, dass sein geliebtes Spiel Bugs hatte, dass sich die Welt zu Ungunsten der Spieler veränderte, doch irgendwie hatte er angefangen Helba leiden zu mögen, und dass passte ihm nicht so wirklich. Da doch jetzt alles vorbei war, konnte man doch wieder zur Normalität zurück kehren oder etwa nicht? Doch insgeheim wusste Balmung dass das nicht möglich war, viel zu sehr war ihr Schicksal mit einander verflochten und er war sich sicher, dass sie irgendwann wieder einen gemeinsamen Weg gehen würden.

„ Habe ich dich tatsächlich lachen gehört, Balmung?"

Der Angesprochene guckte grimmig Helba an und fragte in einem etwas patzigem Ton:" Na, und? Ich lache nun mal gern!" Allerdings sah man das nicht so häufig, dachte er innerlich etwas zerknirscht, vielleicht sollte er das mal ändern...irgendwann, aber nicht heute! Etwas irritiert sah er Helbas sanftes lächeln. Doch als er wusste, wohin sie sah, wurde auch er weich und lächelte. Subaro und Tsukasa wirkten so vertraut mit einander, dass es einem nun mal das Herz erweichen ließ und auch Bear schien seine Freude an einer schönen blonden Frau zu haben.

„ Jetzt ist wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt für meine Überraschung", murmelte Helba und bestätigte ihre Programmierung und ein lautes krachen kündigte das große Feuerwerk an. Begeistert guckten die Menschen in den Himmel und bewunderten die Formen und Farben des Schauspiels. Auch Helba und Balmung starrten gedankenverloren nach oben. Balmung war beeindruckt, von dem was die Hackerin erschaffen hatte, eine sinnlose, aber erfreuenswerte Aktion, wie sie schöner nicht hätte sein können.

„Wir haben viel erlebt nicht war?", sagte Balmung leise und sah die Frau von der Seite an, welche lächelnd nickte und fragte:" Und? Hat sich deine Meinung über Hacker etwas geändert? Oder sind wir noch immer gehasste Wesen, die gelöscht gehörten?" Balmungs Flügel flatterten leise, als er antwortete: „Nein...naja vielleicht ein bischen. Hör zu Helba...es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich am Anfang verdächtigt habe, die Databugs geschaffen zu haben. Doch...das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich werde demnächst Systemadministrator und dann kann ich Hackers nicht dulden, verstehst du?"

Helba richtete ihren Blick auf den Mann neben ihr und nickte. Es kam nicht überraschend für sie, dass ihm so eine hohe Position angeboten worden war und das er sich auch annehmen würde. Doch innerlich fand sie es schade, dass die beiden nun wieder Feinde sein würden, doch dagegen konnte sie nichts tun:" Das freut mich für dich, das ist wirklich ein schöner Lohn für diese harte Arbeit, Balmung." Dann wurde sie wieder still und starrte etwas in die Ferne. Balmung hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, was sie dachte...denn er dachte auch so und es versetzte ihn einen Stich, dass er irgendwann vielleicht einmal Helba löschen musste. Doch so wie er sie kannte, würde sie ein Schlupfloch finden um ihn zu entwischen. Bestimmt würde sie das. Ein piepsen sagt ihm, dass es Zeit war zu gehen.

„ Ich muss jetzt gehen, danke für die Einladung...machs gut und...pass...auf...dich...auf... .", flüsterte Balmung, irgendwie wusste er nicht mehr zu sagen. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, hielt ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter davon ab. Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, als er mit erstaunen sah, wie Helba ihm etwas in die Hand drückte. „ Hier nimm dass, Balmung und wenn immer du Hilfe brauchst komm her und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, okay?" In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch Sehnsucht mit, als sie ihn losließ und zusah, wie Balmung ein paar Schritte von ihr wegging und sich mit einem nicken weg teleportierte. Ohne das es jemand mitbekam, rann eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange und tropfte zu Boden.

Auf dem Feld besah sich Balmung den Gegenstand genau und drückte ihn dann an seine Brust. Helba hatte ihm einen Helbakey geschenkt und auch wenn er es nicht wusste, würde er ihn fünf Jahre später gebrauchen können, um den neuen dot Hackers helfen zu können. Leise flüsterte er etwas, dann logte er sich aus...

ENDE


End file.
